


Off to the Races

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Happily Ever Before [5]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to the Races

            “Matt!” Hal yells out.

            He looks away for two seconds (because, wow, one of Ben’s teammates has a cute sister) and suddenly Matt is halfway to the mound.  Hal snags him, pulling him back to the sidelines.  With an apologetic wave to the umpire, he sits back down, squirmy little brother in his lap.

            Mom laughs above him, running a hand through Hal’s hair.

            “You can’t keep an eye on Matt _and_ check out girls, Hal.  They’re both a handful.”

            “I wanna play!” Matt insists.

            Hal gets up to get a ball to roll with Matt, and he’s off again.


End file.
